Confidant
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Jake's family is back in town, but will he and Clare's feelings for each other change? How will Clare's relationship with Eli and the secret she's hiding affect the trust they've held for so long? Starts out during Spring Break. Cake/possible EClare. RxR
1. Friends

**OKAY, I give you… probably one of the first positive Cake stories. Haha. There aren't many, but I read like 3 or 4 last night and they all were mostly about an abusive Jake. I actually just call **_**him**_** Cake. Lol. I kept telling my sister "When I say Cake, I mean him, or else I'll say Cake and Clare."**

**I asked my dad if he wanted Eclares or Cake, and he said Eclares. Wait, no cake. Then I was like do you know what I'm talking about?, so he just said no, but I know there's no cake or eclares in there (the kitchen). We had some from a party, lol... So he said he'll watch it with me, because I told him all about what might happen this season. He's watched some episodes of Degrassi with me before:) Now our whole family watches it:p.**

* * *

><p>Clare finished tying her bikini. It was a simple bathing suit, with green and white stripes. Green had always been her favorite color, and when she saw it at the store, she had to get it. After a quick check to see if it was secure, she grabbed her towel off of her bed. She then glanced out the window. Jake was still waiting on one of the lounge chairs for her. Clare told him that he could start swimming without her, but he had just said that the water would be too cold. She knew he was lying. He was just waiting for her. That was the way she remembered him—sweet. Perhaps too sweet.<p>

She turned away from the window, slipped her feet into her flipflops, and then walked down to the kitchen. She glanced at the new picture on the fridge. It was of her and Jake. They'd taken it just a week earlier, at the movies. She noticed the bunny ears he added in behind her head; his sense of humor had not changed even slightly.

"Clare," Mrs. Edwards walked into the kitchen from the living room. "Jake is outside. You shouldn't keep him waiting."

"I'm not." Clare promised, opening the sliding door, and then walking out onto the deck.

"Clare!" Jake cheered as soon as he saw her emerge from the inside of the house. "_Finally _someone's ready." He joked.

"I'm a girl. Sue me."

As she got closer to him, he realized her choice of attire. "My, Clare Edwards in a bikini. Who would have thought that would happen?"

She rolled her eyes, giving him a quick, but playful, slap on the arm. "Shut up. You haven't seen me since the sixth grade. I have a right to change."

"Now who is this change for exactly? …Wait, does my little Clare have a b-boyfriend?" He chuckled.

"No!"

"Oh, you do. I know it. You wouldn't be so keen on denying it unless you were dating someone. Who is it? No, let me guess… No, wait, it was more than one, wasn't it? I bet the boys were all over my Clare-bear, huh?"

"Only two."

"Only two? Hmm, well, I hope they were worthy of your time. Tell me about them."

Clare swallowed. She really didn't want to discuss Eli right now. "Can't we just go swimming, Jake? I'm sure the water isn't _that _cold."

"Fine." He gave in. "But you have to give me something. It's been almost 5 years, for crying out loud. I want to know everything that's happened to my girl since then."

The pet names were harmless when they were children, but now they just seemed to mean more to her. Of course they were older, so the times were different, but he was still like an older brother to her. "Okay, we can go swimming." He was about to say something, but she beat him to the punchline. "_And_ I'll tell you what you've missed out on. …As long as you tell me what _I've _been missing."

"Deal. Whatever it takes to get _something _out of you." He smiled, grabbing her hand. They walked to the shallow end of the pool. They both stepped onto the first step at the same time, the cold water touching the skin of their feet.

Clare shivered. "Maybe it _is _cold."

"Oh really?" Uh-oh, Clare knew the look on Jake's face.

"Jake Austin Martin, don't you dare do that! I swear, I will never speak to you again. I—"

He placed one hand over her mouth so the adults inside wouldn't hear Clare's yelps, and with the other hand around her waist, he pulled her into his arms. He then walked into the water until it was well above his waist. He was fairly tall, so Clare was only partially covered by the water. He walked deeper, and then went under the water, Clare's head going under just before his.

After both of them had re-surfaced, he looked to Clare to see if she was ready to kill him or not. Instead, she was choking on water.

"Oh my God, Clare. I'm so sorry, I—"

"—Kidding."

"Don't do that to me ever again."

"But I was only joking."

"It still scared the hell out of me. It would have been all my fault."

"Jake..."

"Clare-bear, you're my best friend. You've always been there for me, and I intend to always be there for you."

"Jake, I love you." She kissed him on the cheek, before wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you, too, Clare." His grip around her tightened when he saw someone standing on the porch. Mrs. Edwards had obviously let him in. He looked down at Clare, but more importantly at her position with Jake. "Clare," He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Huh?" She pulled away so she could see his face.

He pointed in the direction of the porch.

"Oh...Eli."

"Who's he?"

"My …friend. I guess I didn't tell him I had plans today." Truthfully, she had no idea why he was here. They were still ignoring each other. Jake would know something was going on, but he wouldn't say anything to her. "Let me go get rid of him."

"No, it's cool. We have all of break to hang out. I'd like to meet him." They both got out of the pool and then dried off. He was taking longer than her, so she quickly dragged him by the hand toward the porch. As they reached the porch steps, she put Jake's arm around her. It was a friendly gesture that he didn't mind, but she'd placed his hand specifically on her waist…

"Hi, Eli. This is my friend, Jake.

"Hi." Jake said.

"Hey." Eli mumbled. "Um, Clare, I can see that you're busy, so I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." She said, a little confused. She wondered what Eli was here for. "So," She began. "do you want to finish swimming, or do you just want to go hangout inside with the 'rents?"

"I think I'd rather swim." He laughed. He removed her arm from around his waist, and then took her hand and led her back to the pool.

Clare sighed. She knew she was making things awkward between her and Jake, but she needed something to get rid of Eli. She didn't want to talk to him right now, and it was the only way. She wanted to spend time with Jake.

"Oh, and you never told me about these boyfriends of yours." They had reached the deep end of the pool. They both sat down on the ground with their feet in the water.

"Well, last year there was K.C. That lasted a while, but I'm just glad it ended."

"What happened?"

"He, uh, cheated on me. …But he got his payback, because now he's a dad."

"Luckily it wasn't you."

"It definitely wouldn't have been me."

"What about the other one?"

"Huh?" She asked.

"You said there were two guys. Who's the other one?"

"Oh." She didn't want to tell Jake about Eli. She was surprised that he didn't say he would hurt K.C. But she wondered what Jake would do if he found out about Eli. Although Eli never cheated on her, their relationship was definitely more complicated, and it was best to forget about it. "Um," She dug deep into her brain. Reese had given her a compliment once. "Reese."

"Did he cheat on you, too?"

Clare shook her head. "No. I actually really liked him. I-I still do, but there were a lot of issues."

"Like what?"

"A-a bunch of things. "His ex, his …obsession. Just our different personalities…"

"Obsession? He wasn't like a drug-dealer or anything, was he?"

"No." Even after a few guesses, he would know that it was hoarding. "He just… I…I felt trapped and suffocated. A lot of people don't understand him, and I was one of the only people that did. I don't think he's over it." Okay, so lying about who she really had dated wasn't a good idea, but Jake just got back in town. He and Clare needed time to catch-up, and she didn't want him worrying about her.

"Wait, wait, wait. Is he stalking you?"

"No, of course not. We haven't really talked in a while. …We're doing more of ignoring each other than talking to each other. …But, anyway, tell me about your girlfriends. I bet you were a ladies' man, huh?"

"Some would say." He grinned. "There were a few. Some better than others, of course. But only one really stuck out. Sarah. She was great. Great for me, at least."

"What happened?"

"She moved to Minnesota, and that was basically the end of that. We both weren't good with long-distance relationships."

"Oh, so is that why you and I didn't talk much after you moved to Saskatchewan?"

"Hey, I emailed you and called when I could."

"I know. I'm kidding."

"Oh… I knew that."

"Of course you did." Clare rolled her eyes.

Jake leaned down to stick his hand in the water.

Immediately, Clare knew what he was going to do, so she stood up and ran away from the pool. He soon began to chase her around the yard, purposely running at a slower pace to let her win.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Edwards picked up her cup of tea and took another sip. She and her husband were catching-up with the Martins. As Mr. Martin was discussing his new job in town, the reason his family moved back to Toronto, Helen's eyes couldn't help but stray to the two teenagers outside. Her eyes followed their every move as they chased each other around the yard, especially when Jake playfully tackled Clare.<p>

She almost stood up, the urge to go run to her little girl's side tugging at her mind. She knew Jake never had the intent to do with Clare what other boys wanted to do, but he was still a _boy_. What if he changed since they had last seen each other? He'd likely had girlfriends, so he had to have had at least some type of sensual and physical attraction toward them. She knew that he probably hadn't given into temptation, but just because he hadn't before, it didn't necessarily mean that he wouldn't in the future. The _very _near future. And maybe, just maybe, he would be taking away someone else's innocence besides his own.

"I'll be right back." Helen stood up and walked toward the door. She put her hand on the doorknob, but decided against it and returned to her seat. _They'll be fine. Clare knows better._

"Helen," Laura, Jake's mother, placed her hand over Helen's. "They'll be okay."

"We've brought him up right." Mr. Martin cut in. "Just as we know you two have done with Clare."

"I know. It's just that we've always talked about setting them up with each other, but after she and her boyfriend just broke up, I'm sure she'll want to get over it right away. Even if that means doing something …crazy."

"Helen," Randall took his wife's hand and kissed the top of it. "They won't do anything they'll regret."

Helen sighed. _Hopefully_.

* * *

><p>"Make love to the camera." Jake took another picture of Clare for their scrapbook.<p>

Even though it was from a movie, Clare couldn't help but decipher a hidden meaning in his words. Throwing around a careless sexual phrase made Clare believe that Jake might not be a virgin anymore. They'd taken a class in elementary school together so that they would learn that lesson early on, but she highly doubted that he would go against everything he'd been taught. And it wasn't like she was going to ask him right here and now.

"You know, you should be a model."

"Eww, I'm not pretty enough for that."

"Yes you are. You're beautiful."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, Clare-bear. You're better than all of those girls out there."

Clare blushed. "Thanks."

Jake smiled. "No problem. That's what best friends are for, right?"

That word: _friends_. Of course she would always be friends with him, but with 5 years between them, who knew what they would be settled with?

**Reviews please? =D. Tell me if you guys like it! I hope to get a lot of reviews:) It will make me happy, since I have to go to the dentist =(.  
><strong>


	2. Pancakes

"So," Clare took a sip of her orange juice. "I might take you up on your suggestion."

Jake stabbed his fork at his pancakes, placing another bite into his mouth. "What suggestion?"

"About modeling."

"I was kidding about that, Clare. Models go through a lot, and I don't think you should have to deal with those things."

"I'm sure it'd be fine… I really need something to get _Reese _off of my mind."

"Clare, you don't need something like that. If you want to get over him, maybe you could get a different boyfriend."

"Like who? I highly doubt anyone at Degrassi would date me. I'm ugly."

"Clare, don't talk like that…. You know what, I'm going to find you a boyfriend." He stood up and grabbed her hand, towing her out of his kitchen.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Scott."

"Scott Rolland from middle school?"

"Yeah. He's one of the best guys I know. Not better than me, of course."

She rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me we're just going to go tell him that he's going to be my boyfriend."

"Of course not. That would be crazy."

"Then what are we doing?" They were outside now, by his red truck. They both got into his car and put their seatbelts on.

"Hang out with him, I guess. If you like him, let it be, right?"

"I guess." She sighed. Scott's house wasn't very far from here, so she had little time to prep for this…

**Sorry it's short. But I wanted to post today before I went to the dentist. I have to go take a shower now and get ready. D': I think I'm just getting my teeth cleaned, but I might need a needle or a filling... Wish me luck,and I hope I come back to a lot of reviews! Well, probably not because this chapter was horrible, but maybe more people will review chapter 1!. **


	3. Normal People

**So, as you can see, chapter two was just a filler. Dentist was ehh okay. I think my dentist is Ukrainian. He sounds/looks Ukrainian/Turkish/a bit Indian. But I almost have root canal on a tooth because I chipped it when I was younger on a very hard piece of candy, and it keeps chipping on everything. I never got it fixed, so it got worse and I might need to get it taken out. I found out that my wisdom teeth never even came in (not enough room, I guess.). I also still have the taste of strange stuff in my mouth from the x-rays! It was like um, I'm almost choking here! I dislike x-rays, as they are bad for you. Okay, I present chapter ****три**** (three in Russian, lol). So, a bowl of ramen in an adorable green bowl+my brain and music=Cake time! Or Slare! (ScottxClare!) Jk, I wouldn't make Slare happen!**

* * *

><p>"Ready to see your new <em>boyfriend<em>?" Jake took Clare's hand and helped her out of his car, before shutting the door.

"Wait," She stopped walking. "Aren't we just hanging out?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but if he likes you right away, that's better…But if he doesn't keep his hands to himself, then he'll have me to talk to."

"I'm sure he'll obey your rules, Mr. Over-protective."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for your best interest."

"I know…" They both walked up to Scott's house, and Jake rang the doorbell.

Nearly two minutes had gone by before the door swung open to reveal a short, red-headed boy who Clare faintly remembered. "Shit, Jake. What are you doing here? It's like 9 in the morning!"

"Ten-thirty." Jake corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. Same thing… I thought we were hanging out _tomorrow_? I know you just got back in town, but, seriously, dude, I'm tired."

"Come on, Clare really wanted to hang out today." After Clare gave him a death glare, he added in, "With me. …And I figured that if me and you were hanging out tomorrow, then three would be more fun."

Scott had an annoyed look on his face. "…Fine. Just let me go get dressed." He shut the door, but Jake caught it before it was closed completely.

"What are we supposed to do, just stay out here? That's not being a very good host."

"Umm, I don't think it makes me a host if you just come over here on your own." He waited for Jake to fire back at him, but he didn't. "Come on in." He opened the door to let them both in. "Just …wait down here, I guess."

"Kay!" Jake called when Scott was halfway up the steps.

Jake took a seat on the couch while Clare observed the living room. "Nice house."

"You don't remember it?" He asked, getting up off of the couch and walking over to her.

She shook her head. "The last I can remember was his 7th birthday party. I remember when you were scared of the person who was dressed up as Barney, and then you, uh, threw up on him."

"Do not speak of that. Please."

"Make me." She smirked.

"Make you?" He walked forward, making her back up. She accidentally hit an end table and a vase that was on it started to shake. Jake quickly stuck his hand out to steady it, and then backed away.

Clare turned back to the picture she was looking at before, trying badly to hide her blush.

"Modigliani."

"What?"

"Amedeo Modigliani. I like that his work is roughly done, and not perfect like most paintings. You can see some of the flaws. …He paints people a lot. _Normal _people, not people like himself. It really says a lot if you can capture the essence of something you've never experienced."

"It's pretty." She smiled up at him. Just for a second, she thought that maybe he was about to kiss her. He was standing so close.

"Ready!" Scott's footsteps could be heard on the steps. "Where do you guys want to go?"

"We could go get coffee." Clare suggested. "Since it's still early."

"Sure." Jake said. "To the Jake-mobile!"

The Dot wasn't very far away, but driving there would definitely be quicker.

* * *

><p>As Helen was tidying up around the house, she got a call from Jake's father, asking if he and Clare were at the Edwards' home.<p>

"No, I thought they were at your house for breakfast."

"They were. Laura and I were on the back porch talking, and when we came inside, they weren't here."

"Oh, goodness. I hope they aren't doing anything illegal."

"Helen, relax. I just wanted to see if you knew where they were. They are probably just at the park."

"Yeah, the park." She sighed. _Let's just hope that 'park' isn't code for anything these days..._

* * *

><p>Clare was happy that her "date" with Scott doubled as a chance for Jake to catch up with his friend. It definitely took a lot of pressure off of her. She didn't have to worry that much about what she said or what she did.<p>

"So, I heard you're going to Degrassi?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Jake nodded.

"Why not Carson Hill? I go there, and I can tell you that it isn't that bad."

"Do you want to explain this to him?" He looked to Clare.

"He wants to be with his best friend."

"Exactly."

"I'm hurt." Scott clutched his chest.

"You'll get over it." He picked up his muffin and took a bite. Clare stared intently at Jake, almost not paying any attention when he asked her if she was okay.

She nodded. "Yeah… Um, does that taste good?"

He broke a piece off of his muffin and told Clare to open up her mouth so he could feed it to her. Surprisingly, peanut-butter-pumpkin muffin tasted very good.

After going back to Scott's house to eat lunch and watch some tv, they decide to go to the movies. Afterward, they chose to go ride bikes. The only problem was that Clare's bike had a flat tire.

Clare knew from the minute that Jake said, 'You can share mine, Clare-bear" that everything would go downhill. Of course it was nice to be right behind him; nice to be able to have her arms around his waist; nice to have the excuse of a sharp turn as her reason for her head being on his shoulder and her grip around him tightening. But the only thing was that she wasn't getting to know Scott. She didn't want to, but Jake wanted her to do this instead. Modeling would be nice, though. It would take up a lot of her time and help her focus on things other than Eli. As soon as she got home, she would have to look up local modeling scouts.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I kinda tripped over my dog and hit my head on the laptop D:<strong>

**I just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews. You guys make my day=). Also, if you guys like what happened for Cake in this chapter and the first , then what I have in store for the future might make you squirm. Literally. I have a sneak peak for one thing that will happen. In your review or a PM, tell me what you think this is for:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 3 3 2 9 5 5 0 4**


	4. Riding With The Guys

**So, no reviews on the last chapter D: I thought that maybe this could be my highest-reviewed story, but I guess not… So, not really a filler chapter, but definitely getting closer to Clare's "secret". I really imagined this story to be longer, but I think that,with the ending and epilogue, it'll be fine.**

**I still have to introduce the modeling and how things go down when Jake starts going to Degrassi. Maybe even an Eli point of view? … Also, Jake and Clare still have yet to show mutual feelings for each other, except for once it chapter one, so I think I need more of that, though we definitely know it's more of Clare having those feelings...**

* * *

><p>When Clare got home, slightly past her curfew, her mother definitely had a cow. Though truthfully, she didn't mind because Jake was who she was with, not Eli or someone else. But Helen was also a little scared that Clare was spending all of her time with Jake. Yes, she and Jake were basically attached at the hip when they were kids, but now that they were older, new thoughts were sure to be on their minds.<p>

She didn't want to pry, but she didn't want to be shut out of her daughter's life. After briefly lecturing Clare on coming home on-time the next time she went out, Clare went up to her room and shut the door. Another thing that worried Helen: closed doors. It was a barrier between the teenager and the parents, and the parents couldn't just break that barrier. It wasn't that simple. But she would try. She knocked on Clare's door, instead of just barging in.

"Jake?"

"No, it's mom."

"Oh, come in."

Helen opened the door, and then shut it behind her. "Why would it be Jake?"

"Because he was going to sleep over."

"Honey, it's kind of late. I think his dad would prefer that Jake not drive here when it's dark out."

"Okay." She turned back to the computer.

"Am I interrupting, Clare?"

"No."

"Good." She whispered to herself. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead."Helen sat down on Clare's bed. She couldn't quite see what Clare was doing, but maybe if she stayed in here and talked with her, she would give some details away. "What did you and Jake do today?"

"We hung out with one of his friends that he's trying to set me up with, went to The Dot, and saw a movie. Oh, and we rode bikes."

Oh goodness. Clare with

two_ boys._"But doesn't your bike have a flat tire?"

Clare nodded.

"Clare?"

"What?"

"You rode on a boy's bike?"

"It was just Jake."

"Oh." She sighed. _Well, with Jake or not, she still rode with a boy… _"Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah, I did." Clare smiled.

Thinking that she was annoying Clare, Helen got up to leave, but when she was at the door, she heard the noise that came from Clare's computer. The page she was on had a recording that said, "Do you have what it takes to model?" She walked over to Clare's computer and looked at the page. "Modeling?"

"Yeah." Clare nodded. "I think I'd like to try it."

"Clare, I don't know. Your father and I are really busy, and you'll have school. I just don't want you to be over-worked."

"I won't, mom. I promise." It was worth a shot.

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"But I have to drive you there."

"Deal!"

"But," Helen interrupted. "if things end up too crazy, or if you feel that it's too much, you'll have to quit."

"Of course." Clare stuck her hand out to shake her mother's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll work on the next chapter now, which will be some summary, just to get it going a little. Then, a little Cake, and Jake's first day at Degrassi in the following chapter. RxR!<strong>

P.S. Oh the joys of documents messing up and cutting out words. Let me know if anything is messed up.


	5. Touch

The next day, Clare and her mother discussed the modeling a little more, and found a nice place in town. It wasn't too far from where they lived, so Clare would be able to get there on her own if she needed to.

After all of the details were ironed out, and she was accepted, Clare invited Jake over to tell him. He had no idea that she had decided to try modeling, besides when she mentioned it once. He thought that he had convinced her otherwise. She didn't mention any of this when she asked him to sleep over, so he just thought that they were hanging out.

"Jake," Clare began when Jake's eyes started to close. _Tell him while he is about to go to sleep. That way he might not even hear you correctly. _"I started modeling."

He didn't answer her for a few seconds.

"Did you hear me, Jake?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That's cool." He couldn't just tell her that this was ridiculous. She'd already taken the time to do it, so telling her now would make no sense.

"I don't start yet. I have a photo-shoot Monday, after school. ...I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sure." He nodded.

Because his eyes were closed the entire time, she just decided to let him go to sleep. "Goodnight, Jake." She leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Night."

Clare was a little tired, but it would feel weird to lay down. Jake's tall frame took up most of the space on her bed, so it was a little difficult to relax. Any move she'd make might wake him up.

Her sleepiness increased, but she could not fall asleep. Sitting up was most likely the factor that was keeping her a awake. Only 10 minutes later, her neck was starting to hurt from staying very still. She really could not stand to bother Jake. He'd said that he and Scott had hung out today and he'd pulled a muscle while playing basketball, so that would make her more guilty if she caused him any annoyance or discomfort.

She glanced over at him. The sight of him sleeping peacefully automatically made her smile. She reached over to run her hand through his hair. He stretched, probably because she might have pulled a little too hard at his hair. His shirt had come up a bit when he stretched, and now exposed the bottom part of his stomach. She ran his hand down his chest, and eventually to the bare skin of his stomach. Her hand snapped back quickly when she realized that the thoughts running through her mind were not good. Although she'd wanted to have sex with Eli, and probably still did deep down, these thoughts were a little worse. She'd actually seen Jake without a shirt on, so there was more for her to imagine.

She looked back up at Jake's face, just checking to see if he was still asleep or not. He was, and now he looked more adorable than ever. Clare traced his lips with her fingertips, before leaning down and kissing his cheek. Thinking about kissing him was not _bad_, but it would just lead to the thoughts that had previously been in her head.

Giving up on waiting to fall asleep, she took a pillow and a blanket off of her bed, and sprawled out on the floor.

**Ooh, naughty Clare! Jk. So, I have to watch my cousin soon today, and then tomorrow, but I'll write more! I don't like posting multiple times in one day, but if the ideas are flowing, why not milk it, right?**

**I'm also going crabbing on Friday, and I need to wake up at 3:30, so I'll hopefully have new chapters when I get back! I'll probably post at least one more time tonight! Review+if you can, tell your friends! Oh, also-I need chapter names. Any suggestions?  
><strong>

**Did you guys hear about Toy Story 4? I haven't even seen the third one... And the Pope tweets now? Haha. That's what I learn from the news these days.**

**I'll put a random quote of the day in this: "Where's Mike? Everybody knows Mike. John, Paul, Ringo, George, and MIKE!" -Some thing on the History Channel said by a crazy man.**


	6. Risque

"So, she basically violated you?" Scott asked.

"Well...no. I mean, I was really _awake_, and -"

Scott spit out his water. "-Awake? _You _were _awake_? ...Oh, you're _totally_ screwed."

"Fuck, I know." He let his head fall onto the table in front of him.

"Wait, Jake-Jake Martin-cussing?"

"Haha." Jake gave him the finger.

"Damn, I am telling your mom about that one. I let you spend the night, and this is how you treat me?"

"Shut up..."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't _fucking_ know." He moaned. "I mean, I didn't stop her...And I _really _didn't stop her when her hands started going lower."

"Wait, she-"

"No, no, no... My stomach, that's it. But that isn't really what matters. I still didn't do anything about it."

"Dude, it's okay. It's normal to like things like that."

"But she's my _friend_. I don't want to hurt her."

"If you love her that much, then I don't think you can."

"Maybe, but I'm afraid that if we break up, things won't be the same afterward."

"Of course not."

"How is that supposed to help me?" Jake lifted his head up.

"I mean, of course it won't be the same, because you would have been 'romantically involved', but I'm sure that you guys will still be best friends."

"How can we still be best friends if we've thought of each other that way? We'll always want more."

"Well, truthfully, I think it'll cause more pain if you guys don't get together. She likes you, and you obviously like her, so if you guys keep up this whole best friends act, then you'll always be thinking 'what if?' And that, my friend, is what would ruin your relationship."

"Dammit, you're right." He sighed. "Why couldn't she just like you so I could accept the fact that she was taken and I could move on?"

"Wait, what?"

"That's the whole reason we were hanging out the other day. She wanted to model so that she could get her ex-boyfriend off of her mind. I didn't want her to, but she went and did it anyway."

"Oh, so you used me?"

"Sorry."

"I'm kidding… But be happy, man. Your girlfriend's a model."

"She is _not _my girlfriend. Nor will she ever be. It's too much of a risk."

"Well, sometimes you need to take that risk."

**So, mutual Cakeness=) Also, go check out my sister's story- The Tide Pulls From The Moon (by brandnewx3). She wants some reviews:) **


	7. Say Hello To Drama

**Sorry, I had to watch my cousins, and I played some Sims 3 and took over the town (mwaahahahahhaha, jk). I bought the entire town, except Town Hall, haha. But if I become the mayor^_^. My kids got taken away, and I have a boyfriend who is a white gangster (no offense, lol.) He's also kinda fat and looks like an adult, instead of a teen. Then I had to help my parents and my sister peel peaches to freeze so they won't go rotten (our peaches from our garden.) We have like a BILLION, literally. Haha. But I'm bad with peeling, so I took some peach skins that I peeled (I'm weird, I know) and I'm eating them while writing. So, Jake's first day at Degrassi! =D**

* * *

><p>Clare woke up slightly earlier than normal on Monday. After taking a shower and getting dressed, she headed over to Jake's. When she walked into his kitchen, he was still in his pajamas.<p>

"You need to get dressed! It's your first day of school."

"Okay, Miss Nerd." He walked upstairs to get ready.

As soon as he was out of the room, she let out the deep breath she'd been holding. Yes, she'd seen him shirtless before, but after what happened the other night, seeing him like that again would make her feel a bit awkward.

By the time Jake came back downstairs, Clare had fallen asleep on the couch. He couldn't help but laugh at her. He covered her up with a blanket, but ended up waking her up in the process. "Hey, sleepy head."

"Hi." She yawned.

"I guess you didn't get much sleep."

"Not really." She said. "I was nervous for today."

"Aww, someone's nervous for school?"

"No, I meant after school. For the modeling. …I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"I'm sure you'll do fine.

"Hopefully."

"Do you want some breakfast? People eat when they're nervous."

"No, I'm good. Thanks…"

"Okay. But if we want to get to school on time, we should go now." He suggested. "You still need to show me around." He flashed a smile.

"Fine." She held her arm out and he took it, leading her to his car.

"So," He began after he had started the car. "Is Degrassi really as bad as everyone says it is?"

"Well, not really. It has _tons_ of drama, if that's what you mean, but other than that, it's pretty good."

"I'm not _too_ good with drama, but let's just hope I don't get into any. …And the same goes for you, Missy."

"Oh, I've already had my fair share."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just sticking up for my friend when someone was being mean to him." Mentioning that the person was Shep was not really necessary, considering that Jake was protective.

"Well, at least you can stick up for yourself and not just take something like that from someone." Jake pulled into a parking spot, and when Clare noticed Eli, she almost had the urge to duck down.

Jake was about to open his door, so Clare turned to him and grabbed his hand. "How about we stay in here for a few minutes?" She knew she had to show him around, but she didn't want to talk to Eli.

"Why, whose outside?"

"Um…Reese." She just kept telling more lies.

"Which one?"

"The one by Eli." She said. Adam was the only person standing near Eli.

Jake glanced at Adam. "Do you want me to go say something to him?"

"No!" She shouted, perhaps a little too loudly. "Do not say _anything_…"

"Okay, I won't. But just tell me if he starts bothering you." **(I'd like to make him not take no for an answer and go say something to Adam, but I don't want him to make a fool of himself :/ )**

Clare nodded. "Oh, I forgot to ask you, what is your first period?"

"Uh," He looked down at his schedule. "History." Actually, they only had two classes together, but that was better than nothing.

"Damn, I have English…With Reese." She almost laughed to herself. There were technically three Reeses. One, the real Reese. Two, Eli, because of how he made her feel. And three, Adam, because Jake already met Eli as "Eli."

"I wish I was in the same class so you wouldn't be entirely alone."

"It' okay. I have to be a big girl and get over him." Her eyes lit up when she got a plan. "Even though he still wants to get back together with me, we don't really talk that much. But if I appear taken, maybe it will definitely get him to leave me alone."

"So, basically what you're saying is that I have to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Kinda." She giggled. "Unless you're not up to it."

"Oh, I'm definitely sure I can handle it." Immediately after saying this, he regretted it, because he thought he said it with a little too much excitement. Yup, he was definitely screwed. He opened his door and walked over to Clare's side. He opened the door for her and stuck his hand out. She took his hand, stepping out of the car.

They both started walking toward the building, but just before they walked past Eli and Adam, Clare once again put Jake's arm around her waist.

As they were walking down the hall, the bell rang, signaling that first period would start in five minutes. Ms. Dawes' room was on the way to the History department, so they stopped there first.

A minute later, Eli and Adam stepped into the room, finding their seats. Ms. Dawes was not yet in the room, so when Clare knew that both Eli and Adam were looking at her, she leaned up and pressed her lips against Jake's. The kiss lasted longer than it needed to, as the looks on the two boy's faces would be enough for her to last through all of first period. Jake's cheeks turned a shade of pink as he pulled away. Clare leaned up to give him one last kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." She bit her lip, waving. _Just look as head-over-heels as you can._She made her voice sound a little more girly. "I'll see you later."

"See ya." He winked. When he was no longer facing Clare, he took a deep breath. _Where did that come from?_Before he got to his class, which Clare had said was just one floor up, the bell rang. He would be late, but it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>"His name's Jake." Eli picked up his soda and took another drink.<p>

"And you know this how?" Adam questioned.

"I was at her house almost a week ago. _He_ was there. But she said he was her _friend_." He almost growled when he saw Clare and Jake sit down at the table just next to theirs.

"_Just_ her friend? I think a _lot_ can happen in a week."

"Like _that_?" Eli pointed, causing Adam to turn around and face the table opposite of theirs. Jake and Clare were kissing again. Trying to make Eli jealous every moment they could would drive him crazy, and Clare and Jake both liked the idea, though neither of them would tell the other of their approval.

Adam turned back around to face Eli, a sympathetic look on his face. "Sorry, man."

Eli stood up abruptly, feeling like he should beat the shit out of Jake, but Adam whispering, "Eli, don't do anything crazy," reminded him that if she hurt Clare's _precious little boyfriend_, she'd hate him even more. He walked past their table, out of the cafeteria, and then went to the library.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, definitely longer! Yay, lol (= Ooh, do you guys know that commercial for Cheerios that's like "That's for babies, that's for babies, that's for—oh, I like that.." Lol. People in my family, myself included, will not stop saying it. HahaaxD Okay, gotta actually wake up at 2:30, instead of 3:30 tomorrow to go crabbing. If I write another full chapter <strong>_**and**_** have a decent number of reviews when I wake up or by 3:00-3:30, I'll post it. If not, then, you'll have to wait until like 11 or 12. By that time, you would have had another chapter=) So make sure you review! :D**

**Oh, still accepting suggestions for chapter titles. And, if you want a shout out, tell me:) Oh, and look up Bez Lishnih Slov on youtube. Message me if you were confused/you laughed...**


	8. The Death Of Me

**Good afternoon, fanfiction! . I would have posted yesterday, but I went to bed at almost 1am two nights ago, woke up at 2am, then at 3, and got home at 12pm, took a few naps, and I'm still a little exhausted :( I fell asleep last night while writing this. And sorry if it's bad. I don't like this chapter :/. Sorry that it's late.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Both Clare and Jake were surprised that they didn't get caught in the cafeteria. Jake definitely didn't need a detention on his first day...<p>

They had next period together, which was art. Yet another class taught by Ms. Dawes. Yet another excuse for her to be late to class, leaving the students temporarily unsupervised. But Eli was not in this class, and did not pass by here, so trying to make him jealous would be useless. Clare was sure that Eli wanted to stay as far away from her and Jake as possible. If he saw them kiss again, he'd kill Jake for sure. And he'd also be jealous, because he and Clare didn't kiss each other nearly as much. He wouldn't be surprised if she caught something, with all that spit that they were exchanging.

After art was over, Clare and Jake parted ways for 6th period. Just another hour and they would have math together.

* * *

><p>Clare reached for her eraser, knocking her spare pencil down in the process. It made a small noise, which made Eli and a few other people turn around. Clare bent down to get it at the same time Jake did, and, after a quick glance to see if Mr. Armstrong was still writing notes on the board, they shared a small kiss. Eli turned around and got back to taking his notes. If Clare heard well enough, he was writing furiously and would probably break his pencil at any second.<p>

When math had ended, Eli was the first one to get up. He was out of the room before Clare had even stood up.

"Guess that worked." Jake put his arm around Clare, the two of them heading out to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Ms. Edwards knew that Jake was accompanying Clare after school, so it relieved her. She was busy, and she didn't want Clare to go alone. Jake would be on her side if the photographer decided to get too pushy.<p>

* * *

><p>While it didn't take long to get there, they had to wait a little while for the photographer. When he arrived, he quickly greeted them both, apologized for being late, and then directed Clare to the changing room.<p>

She felt a bit awkward while in changing rooms, but she had to get dressed quickly, or else the photographer, Gene, might ask what was wrong.

The first outfit was simple—a black tank top, denim shorts, and a pair of black flip-flops. To top it off, there was a little black ring. After she was completely clothed, she realized that the clothes were a bit snug, but didn't they always give models clothes that were a little too small for them?

She opened the door, and walked back out into the room.

"Beautiful!" Gene cheered, taking Clare's arm and leading her over to where he had his camera set up. It felt strange to be doing this. No, the poses weren't sexual or anything, but she had to do this in front of _people_, especially Jake. She almost regretted asking him to come, but knew that him being here is what would stop her from getting kidnapped and would prevent a missing person's report from popping up everywhere.

Outfit number two consisted of a gray and white tank top, pink shorts, a green belt, a gray cardigan, and a pair of gray cowboy boots. This one was definitely a little harder to get in to, especially the boots, which made her happy when she saw that the third outfit was like the first, simple: an off-white tank top, shorts, flats with flowers on them, and a pair of sunglasses. The shirt was a little loose, which definitely made it more comfortable than the first two outfits. So far, it was her favorite of the first set. Gene had told her that after the first three outfits, she could take a small break.

While he started working with one of his other models, Clare went to go sit next to Jake.

"So," She began.

"So," Jake repeated.

"So, what did you think?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"No, I want you to lie to me. …Yes, of course I want you to be honest."

"I still don't think you need to do this. If you really need something to get over Reese, then take up something like gardening or sewing. Even consider taking a college course after school. …But not modeling. It takes up a lot of time, and—"

"But I like it. After my parents were thinking of getting a divorce, I needed someone. Reese was there for me then. And I was so used to having someone care for me like he did. I know that you are here now, and that things will be like before, but I think that doing this is good for me. Of course I won't go pro, but it allows me to have time to myself, which is what I need sometimes. It feels like a different world. Away from Degrassi; away from home and my parents; away from all rules."

Jake didn't respond. Though she wasn't really talking about him, it made him feel like she was. _It was ridiculous to even think that she'd be interested in you. Yeah, you're fake dating her, but that means nothing, I guess…_

Gene told Clare that it was time to start on the second set now, so Jake took his seat. He waited through two more outfits, these ones having more color than the first set. Finally, it was time for Clare's last outfit, which made Jake glad that they could leave. When she stepped out of the dressing room, he sucked in a sharp breath. Clare's shorts were very short, and made her legs look even longer. His eyes roamed down to her red wedges. Clare never seemed like the type to wear heels, so anything that high surprised him. His eyes trailed back up to her red shirt, which seemed a little tight. He blinked a few times.

Clare took her sunglasses off. "Do you like it?"

"S-sure." He breathed. _Dammit, Clare, you will be the death of me._

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I think the reason I make some filler chapters is because I don't want things to happen so quickly, and because I wanted this story to have more chapters. I also wanted it to have longer chapters, but sometimes, you just have things to do, and there is such a thing as too much imagery and description. I could make the chapters longer, but it would bore you all Dx. <strong>

**Quote of the day: "You didn't have to be so mean you know?" Some random kids show that was on tv about an hour ago. I didn't get up to turn it off.**


	9. Not Taking No For An Answer

Jake went with Clare the next few times she modeled, and it seemed like there was no convincing her to quit. Jake became more worried when her first big party arrived. There would be adults, alcohol, and probably drugs. He didn't even want to think of what else might happen there… He was only going because Clare had to go. It was Friday, and her curfew was normally 10, but her mother had extended it to eleven for tonight.

Jake went to go pick Clare up at around seven, but as soon as she stepped out of her house, he almost died. Her dark blue and black dress, which was a bit short, hugged her body.

"Are you okay?" She asked when he didn't answer her question.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah." He held his car door open for her, and then went around to the other side. It took nearly half an hour to get to the party, and the entire time, Jake was wondering how Clare got out of the house without her parents killing her.

As soon as they arrived, Clare was passed off from person to person to "mingle." Jake lost her, but eventually found her not more than an hour later. When he found her, she had a glass of champagne in her hand. After unsuccessfully attempting to take it from her, he pulled her off to the side so they would not make a scene.

"You've been drinking?"

She giggled, about to take another sip from her cup. He tried to take it from her again, so she drank the rest in one gulp.

"Clare, I'm taking you home. Let's go." He took her hand. She tried to release herself from his grasp, but had no luck. After struggling with getting her into his car, he started to drive home. If her parents saw her like this, they'd kill _him_. Mrs. Edwards had said she would not wait up, because she knew Jake would have Clare home on time.

When they got to Clare's house, Jake had to carry Clare up the steps to get her to her room quickly. When she started speaking loudly, he placed his hand over her mouth. She started biting his hand, but luckily they had arrived at her room now.

He made her sit down on her bed. "You know, Jake-"

"Ssh. You need to be a little more quiet."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because your mom might come in here, and then we'll both be in trouble."

"Oh."

"Maybe you should just lay down." He suggested. She obeyed. He noticed that her computer was still on, so he would shut it off for her. As he was about to close the window, he noticed an IM from a girl named Brittany had popped up.

_Are you still using Ana . com? It's a really great site, but I discovered Anashelp . com, and it is really inspiring! You should go check it out!_

He had no idea who Ana was, so he quickly googled it. All he found were sites for ANA Airport, Santa Ana, California, or something called an 'ANA test.' He typed in 'help' after ana, and a whole new series of searches popped up.

_Can someone offer Anti-Ana help?_

_"You're Just Another Fatty"_

_Dying To Be Thin: a pro-Ana blog._

_One girl's daily obsession to be thin._

He spotted other key words, such as _pretty_ or _thin_.

_Clare is anorexic? And these people are offering her help to continue it? The _world_ is offering her help?_

He looked back to Clare's computer. He visited the site entitled Ana, and Clare was still logged in. He clicked on her profile. Maybe she would have some information posted there. He clicked the about me section. Clare had posted something on it:** (You may want to skip this part!)**

_'Allow me to introduce myself. My name, or as I am called by so called "doctors", is Anorexia. Anorexia Nervosa is my full name, but you may call me Anna. Hopefully we can become great partners. In the coming time, I will invest a lot of time in you, and I expect the same from you. _

_In the past you have heard all of your teachers and parents talk about you. You are "so mature", "intelligent", "14 going on 45", and you possess "so much potential". Where has that gotten you, may I ask? Absolutely nowhere! You are not perfect, you do not try hard enough, further more you waste your time on thinking and talking with friends and drawing! Such acts of indulgence shall not be allowed in the future. _

_Your friends do not understand you. They are not truthful. In the past, when the insecurity has quietly gnawed away at your mind, and you asked them, "Do I look...fat?" and they answered "Oh no, of course not" you knew they were lying! Only I tell you the truth. Your parents, let's not even go there! You know that they love you, and care for you, but part of that is just that they are your parents and are obligated to do so. I shall tell you a secret now: deep down inside themselves, they are disappointed with you. Their daughter, the one with so much potential, has turned into a fat, lazy, and undeserving girl. _

_But I am about to change all that. _

_I expect a lot from you. You are not allowed to eat much. It will start slowly: decreasing of fat intake, reading the nutrition labels, cutting out junk food, fried food, etc. For a while, the exercise will be simple: some running, perhaps some crunches and some sit-ups. Nothing too serious. Perhaps drop a few pounds, take a little off of that fat tub of a stomach. But it won't be long before I tell you that it isn't good enough. _

_I will expect you to drop your calorie intake and up your exercise. I will push you to the limit. You must take it because you cannot defy me! I am beginning to imbed myself into you. Pretty soon, I am with you always. I am there when you wake up in the morning and run to the scale. The numbers become both friend and enemy, and the frenzied thoughts pray for them to be lower than yesterday, last night, etc. You look into the mirror with dismay. You prod and poke at the fat that is there, and smile when you come across bone. I am there when you figure out the plan for the day: 400 calories, 2 hours exercise. I am the one figuring this out, because by now my thoughts and your thoughts are blurring together as one. _

_I follow you throughout the day. In school, when your mind wanders I give you something to think about. Recount your calories for the day. It's too much. I fill your mind with thoughts of food, weight, calories, and things that are safe to think about. Because now, I am already inside of you. I am in your head, your heart, and your soul. The hunger pains you pretend not to feel is me, inside of you. _

_Pretty soon I am telling you not only what to do with food, but what to do ALL of the time. Smile and nod. Present yourself well. Suck in that fat stomach, dammit! God, you are such a fat cow! When mealtimes come around I tell you what to do. I make a plate of lettuce seem like a feast fit for a king. Push the food around. Make it look like you've eaten something. No piece of anything... if you eat, all the control will be broken...do you WANT that? To revert back to the fat COW you once were? I force you to stare at magazine models. Those perfect skinned, white teethed, waifish models of perfection staring out at you from those glossy pages. I make you realize that you could never be them. You will always be fat and never will you be as beautiful as they are. When you look in the mirror, I will distort the image. I will show you obesity and hideousness. I will show you a sumo wrestler where in reality there is a starving child. But you must know this, because if you knew the truth, you might start to eat again and our relationship would come crashing down. _

_Sometimes you will rebel. Hopefully not often though. You will recognize the small rebellious fiber left in your body and will venture down to the dark kitchen. The cupboard door will open slowly open, creaking softly. Your eyes will move over the food cupboard door will slowly open, creaking softly. Your eyes will move over the food that I have kept at a safe distance from you. You will find your hands reaching out lethargically, like a nightmare, through the darkness to the box of crackers. You shove them in, mechanically, not really tasting but simply relishing in the fact that you are going against me. You reach for another box, then another, then another. Your stomach will become bloated and grotesque, but you will not stop yet. And all the time I am screaming at you to stop, you fat cow, you really have no self-control, you are going to get fat. _

_When it is over, you will cling to me again, ask me for advice because you really do not want to get fat. You broke a cardinal rule and ate, and now you want me back. I'll force you into the bathroom, onto your knees, staring into the void of the toilet bowl. Your fingers will be inserted into your throat, and, not without a great deal of pain, your food binge will come up. Over and over this is to be repeated, until you spit up blood and water and you know it is all gone. When you stand up, you will feel dizzy. Don't pass out. Stand up right now. You fat cow you deserve to be in pain! _

_Maybe the choice of getting rid of the guilt is different. Maybe I chose to make you take laxatives, where you sit on the toilet until the wee hours of the morning, feeling your insides cringe. Or perhaps I just make you hurt yourself, bang your head into the wall until you receive a throbbing headache. Cutting is also effective. I want you to see your blood, to see it fall down your arm, and in that split second you will realize you deserve whatever pain I give you. You are depressed, obsessed, in pain, hurting, reaching out but no one will listen! Who cares? You are deserving; you brought this upon yourself. _

_Oh, is this harsh? Do you not want this to happen to you? Am I unfair? I do do things that will help you. I make it possible for you to stop thinking of emotions that cause you stress. Thoughts of anger, sadness, desperation, and loneliness can cease because I take them away and fill your head with the methodic calorie counting. I take away your struggle to fit in with kids your age, the struggle of trying to please everyone as well. Because now, I am your only friend, and I am the only one you need to please. _

_I have a weak spot. But we must not tell anyone. If you decide to fight back, to reach out to someone and tell them about how I make you live, all hell will break lose. No one must find out, no one can crack this shell that I have covered you with. I have created you, this thin, perfect, achieving child. You are mine and mine alone. Without me, you are nothing. So do not fight back. When others comment, ignore them. Take it into stride, forget about them, forget about everyone that tries to take me away. I am your greatest asset, and I intend to keep it that way.'_

He quickly skimmed the long entry. Not once did glance back at Clare. He couldn't stand to look at her right now. She was harming herself, and the modeling definitely had something to do with it. He was right. She never should have done this in the first place. She was _destroying_ herself. He'd seen a story once on tv about a woman who was a model and was going through anorexia. She died from the disease, and she only weighed 63 pounds. 63 _pounds_! Clare was very far from that mark, but if she kept doing this, she wouldn't be too far off from it.

He received another IM, from the same girl, and the noise was loud. He hoped that it wouldn't wake Clare up, but he heard her move around on her bed. He quickly typed a response back to Brittany, pressing lightly on the keys so they wouldn't make much noise. He almost jumped when he felt Clare's arms around his neck. She began placing kisses on the back of his neck, making him gulp. _Why was she doing this?_

She started running her hands down his chest. He closed his eyes, not wanting to witness anything. He could not make himself move, but seeing it would be just as worse… She sat down in his lap, trying to unbutton his pants. _Damn it, she was not _this_ drunk._ He felt around for her hands and pushed them away. She got off of his lap, so he opened his eyes. She would not give up so easily. She was not in front of him anymore, so he turned around. "_Holy shit_." He whispered to himself. She was only wearing underwear. No bra; no dress; nothing else.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, some big surprises… This is basically one of the big ideas of the story. The other one will probably have Cake fans wanting the sequel I've prepared. Don't fret, this isn't the end. And Eli will come back. :-) I promise! At least 3 more chapters and an epilogue! <strong>

**P.S. I don't own any of that info. It all belongs to the internet. It shouldn't be out there, because it makes girls believe that they are useless.!**

**I also have a new songfic story! 2 chapters!  
><strong>


	10. Urgent

So, my dad kinda like yelled at my sister and I for no reason and he said he's taking his laptop away for a week (which is usually what I type on.) I'm allowed to go on the house computer, so hopefully my mom won't be on it that much. My sister can use her computer, but I don't have the password. And then I can use my computer (we have like 4 in the house, 2 desktop, 2 laptops) , but it's slow and our internet is messed up (just the wireless). So my sister and I will be fighting over the chord for internet. I'll try to update soon! But then my mom keeps saying I need to do Summer work, and if it's done, I'll be able to write more!

So, until then, if I get more reviews on previous chapters (preferably from those who either never reviewed, only reviewed one chapter, or didn't review every chapter), it'd really motivate me to get things done. I have the Clare songfic to work on, in response to my Eli song fic (It's Not True.) Check it out! Then I have another Eclare songfic , and an Eli/Adam friendship songfic. Yes, a lot of those . Haha. I also have a Flare story to post, along with other stories I haven't written. ...Wait, I'm listening to music and I have ANOTHER songfic idea. Well, 4 more songfics will be coming then. Lol. Look up "Little Lion Man" by Mumford and Sons! That's that song, and their banjo player moves weirdly...

I'll update whenever I can! (Probably tomorrow. My dad might even forget.)


	11. Take It To Manhattan

**I should start replying to reviews in the next chapter!**

**The Awkward Turtle- Haha, yes! A very happy drunk=p**  
><strong>BabysitterGirL- I'll try and get the next chapters written out so that I can write the sequel!<strong>  
><strong>EclareTheLovers- I know it took up a lot, but I wanted to get it out there. It was basically the reason for writing this story. The Cake parts just came along with it:)<strong>  
><strong>halfaheart52- I wish you weren't an anon. Haha. Yes, of course! It had to be a cliffhanger:)<strong>  
><strong>JameronLoganica2012- Lol, I think I was thinking of (500) Days Of Summer when I wrote that part:) Hopefully this chapter will cheer you up.<strong>  
><strong>Watchmebreakwatchmefall-=) Here's your wish=D<strong>

**Let's try a song again. "Take It To Manhattan" - Straylight Run._  
><em>**  
><em>Take it to Manhattan because I don't want it<em>  
><em>Sell it to someone who can't live without it<em>  
><em>You made it for the masses<em>  
><em>It passed unnoticed<em>  
><em>Dead somewhere in Kansas<em>

_Now I've had it up to here_  
><em>I've had enough of all these songs of self-imposed unhappiness<em>

_Say it for myself like I always wanted_  
><em>Something to believe when you've always doubted<em>  
><em>There was some logic<em>  
><em>Some line of reason that brought us to this place<em>

_But now I've had it up to here_  
><em>I've, I've had enough of all of these songs of self-imposed unhappiness<em>

_I've had enough of all these songs of self-imposed unhappiness (Songs of self-imposed unhappiness)_

_Songs of self-imposed unhappiness_  
><em>Songs of self-imposed unhappiness<em>  
><em>Songs of self-imposed unhappiness<em>  
><em>Songs of self-imposed unhappiness<em>  
><em>Songs of self-imposed unhappiness<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Holy shit." He whispered to himself. She was only wearing underwear. No bra; no dress; nothing else.<em>

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. _Dammit, Testosterone. Why do you always win me over?_

She stepped in front of him again, and began to tug at his shirt. "Come on, silly!" She said when he wouldn't cooperate. "Take your clothes off." She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. "I'm not going to have to do this all myself, am I?" She tried to whisper seductively.

_Where the hell was this side of her coming from?_

He knew that people sometimes did crazy stuff when they were drunk, but this is _Clare _we're talking about. From Jake's perspective, she was this shy, but adventurous, fun-loving girl, who would always be his best friend. Right now, here, he could still say that she was his friend. But her actions, at the moment, suggested nothing pure or innocent.

She took his hand and tried to lead him over to her bed.

"No." He took his hand out of her grasp. He grabbed his shirt from off of the floor and made her cover up with it. "We can't have your mom in the same house when you're acting like this." He went to her drawer and got a pair of flannel pajama pants. _They would keep her warm when we go outside, right? _He helped her put them on, and then grabbed a bag and started putting some of her clothes in it. She would definitely need something else to wear besides pajamas and his shirt.

After they tiptoed downstairs, he left a note in the kitchen for her parents. When they got outside, he realized that she had no shoes on, so he picked her up and carried her to his truck. It would be quicker than letting her get there on her own, anyway…

Not long after he started driving, she was already making things difficult.

"These are really unnecessary." She fiddled with the tie of her pants.

His hand flew to where hers was. "Uh-uh. Keep those on."

She pouted. "You're mean."

He smiled. _She's adorable when she's angry._

"That's not nice. I don't smile when you're mad."

He sighed. _This will be one _long _night._

* * *

><p>Getting her into his house was slightly easier, but when they were walking up the steps, Jake could be sure that she would wake his parents up.<p>

"It's really dark in here." She said matter-of-factly.

"Ssh." He whispered. "Just hold my hand."

She grabbed his hand as they reached the top of the steps. He opened his bedroom door and turned the light on.

"Better now?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Good. …So, how about you just go to sleep? It would be much easier for the both of us. …Wait, Clare, you look a little—"

Before he could rush her to the bathroom, she threw up on his floor. Well, his mother would ask why there was a big stain on the carpet.

He could not deal with this. He took Clare's phone out of her purse, and scrolled through the numbers. _Someone_ had to help him. He pushed 'call', and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?" A voice grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is it? O=<strong>

**P.S. I switched dentists, so I had to go again yesterday. I have to get some teeth taken out on the 19th (so my wisdom teeth can grow in, lol.) But worse: it's the second day of Degrassi, and Jake's first episode! I hope I'm not all loopy when it's on=( But my mom said it will probably wear off by then, which is good:D Lol... I think Eli won't be in the first episode! :( He never was after any of the breaks they took, except for once, and he isnt listed in the episode, I think? So, lets just hope he is=pp**


	12. Night Walker

_"Hello?" A voice grumbled._

"Alli?"

"Oh, hey, Jake." She yawned. "Why are you calling me at…12:09 at night? Or, well, technically in the morning?"

"You know that party you said you couldn't come to?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, Clare was there, of course. And there was a little thing there called alcohol."

"_Shit_, you're in trouble. Why did you let her do that?"

"I didn't _let _her do anything, she just did it. By the time I caught back up with her, she'd had enough."

"Ahh, so let me guess. You want me to come over there so I can help you out with our puking friend?"

"It would mean a lot to me."

"Your house or hers?"

"Mine." He said. "Do you need me to come get you?"

"Nah. It's not that far. I love night-time walks anyway. The breeze feels really nice. Anyway, I'll be there in, let's say fifteen minutes?"

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while."

"See ya." She hung up. _Damn, that girl better not do anything she regrets._

Alli quickly got out of bed and slipped her feet into her slippers. She grabbed a jacket from the hook on the back of her bedroom door and tiptoed down the steps. The creaks that each individual step gave off were like signals telling her feet to step softer. When she reached the bottom, the accomplishment brought a smile to her face for a brief second. Now, the last step: successfully leaving the house without the door making a big noise. She slipped out and then started her walk.

Along the way, she admired all of the houses. They looked the same, but they all had their own special touches that set them apart from all the rest. When she reached Jake's neighborhood, she recognized the change in house patterns. Each one started to become slightly more different. She'd been over to Jake's a few times with Clare, but never at night. Never when Clare was drunk. Never when she would get grounded again for just leaving the house. But it would be selfish not to help out. Clare was her _best friend_. Wouldn't you give up something to help them?

Alli turned the corner, glancing up at the signs. Despite it being dark, she could still make out the sign that read Brattsford Avenue, which confirmed that, even with minimal light, she had found Jake's address. She was about to walk up to the front of the house and knock on the door, but then reminded herself that his parents likely wouldn't want their teenage son alone in his room with two girls, one of them being drunk.

She walked over to the side of the house that Jake's bedroom was on, picked up a decent-sized rock, and tossed it as high as she could. It didn't hit his window, but instead hit the brick wall. It was loud enough for him to at least look outside.

Jake came to the window. "Back door." He whispered.

Alli nodded, walking to his back door. After going inside, she and Jake went up to his room. "Well, it seems like she's sleeping. I guess you don't need my help after all."

"She might wake up. …And that isn't the only thing I needed help with."

"Well, what else is there?"

"Do you know what ana is?"

Alli slowly nodded.

"Clare left her computer on, and someone instant-messaged her. …She's anorexic, Alli."

Alli breathed deeply. "She didn't tell you face-to-face, right?" He shook his head. "Then we can't tell anyone."

"But, what about her parents?"

"No! If you want her to hate us, you wouldn't do that. What she needs is support. Find a bunch of people who care about her. She won't take it from her parents. She'll only think they're supposed to tell her that."

"Who would convince her to stop? Besides us, of course."

"Eli."

"Anyone else?"

Alli thought for a moment. "Adam…My brother might, but if we told him, he'd probably tell someone. …Jenna or K.C. would probably be upset that she is doing this, but I hardly think she would listen to them."

"How about Reese?"

"Who?"

"Her ex-boyfriend."

Alli almost giggled. "Um, yeah. I'm sure he'll help. …But you're probably the one who would help the most."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? She likes you. …And by the looks of it, you like her."

"Hey, just because she is wearing my shirt, it does not mean anything."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"What's she wearing under there?"

Jake blushed.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You and Clare had sex. Come on, you can tell me. I'm her best friend."

"Nothing like that happened. And, ahem, I think she and I knew each other first." He joked.

"Well, maybe we should ask Clare then… Clare!"

Clare's eyes opened, and she yawned. She sat up, noticing that Alli was here. "Hi, Alli." Her drunken voice almost made Jake laugh.

"I'm your best friend, right?"

"Yeah!"

"And Jake's your best friend?"

"Yup."

"But you _like _Jake, don't you?"

"Yeah."

_Shit, she was like a kid. Ask her anything and she'll tell the truth. But people also said completely ridiculous things when they were drunk… Let's just hope that this isn't one of those times…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ah-ha! Complete 180! I actually wrote it as him calling Eli, but then switching it to Alli is better! I wanted Jake and Eli to "bond" or at least have a serious chat about Clare, but this way, Alli can be in it too! I bet you guys also hate that I keep writing cliffies! =D Sorry about that (= <strong>

**Shoutout to Charnae! Glad you like the story:))**


	13. Beautiful Girl

**Sorry for the wait. I assume you all know what happens in this chapter… The song is called "Beautiful Girl"—William Fitzsimmons. It's about anorexia, like this story.**

_Unfurl your gown_  
><em>A distant fuller skin<em>  
><em>I knew you once<em>

_My God the sun_  
><em>The windows bear your bones<em>  
><em>Reveal your crime<em>

_Beautiful girl_  
><em>Let the sunrise come again<em>  
><em>Beautiful girl<em>

_Your sailor eyes_  
><em>The water in the well<em>  
><em>A thirst to fill<em>

_Let down your arms_  
><em>The purging of this dark<em>  
><em>The fall to free<em>

_Beautiful girl_  
><em>Let the sunrise come again<em>  
><em>Beautiful girl<em>  
><em>May the weight of world resign<em>  
><em>You will get better<em>  
><em>You will get better<em>

* * *

><p>Three days later, Alli and Jake had set up a small "intervention." They were convinced that Clare hadn't been ...<em>anorexic<em> for very long, but it would still be a little hard to help her. Alli had heard of people who were anorexic who had mixed feelings on the subject. One day, they would follow by it, and then next they would feel it was disgusting. That's what made it harder to deal with this.

But Clare was different. She always felt comfortable around her friends, and she knew that they would always be there for her. But any situation like this could cancel out certain friendships, and the voice inside would convince the affected person that the only person they needed was themselves.

They couldn't meet anywhere public. They could both see it now: Clare freaking out at the Dot; going crazy. Jake's house was probably the best option, since his father was on a business trip for two days. Clare thought that she was only hanging out with Jake and Alli, so when Jake answered the door and led her down to his basement, which was filled with people, she was a little overwhelmed.

"Oh, I thought it was just us three."

"Not exactly, Clare." Jake sat down on the couch and patted the space next to him, signaling to Clare that she should take a seat as well.

She sat down, glancing at the others in the room: Eli, Wesley, Dave, and Connor. "What's going on?"

"We know what you're doing." Jake said slowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Clare, we saw what was on your computer." Alli began. "W—"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." She protested. After a few seconds of silence, she got off of the couch, bolting for the door.

"Clare." Eli said sternly, blocking her from leaving. "Calm down." He took her hand and led her back to her seat, sitting next to her this time. "You were there for me, and we're all here for you. …Even if you don't want to tell us anything about this. …We don't really understand, but we want to know. …You don't have to tell us anything. But if you want to, we're listening."

She bit her lip, still not speaking.

"Clare, do you remember when you came to the hospital after hearing I'd crashed my car?" She nodded slightly. "I don't want to have to go through that with you. I don't want to hear that you passed out, or hyperventilated, or something… None of us want to hear about that happening to you. And we don't get why you're doing it. I mean, we understand the idea behind it, but why you? There's nothing wrong with you, Clare." He wasn't exactly sure of what else to say, so he just offered her his hand.

She took it cautiously, her fingers forming a tight grip around his hand.

He cleared his throat, finally receiving an idea. "We should all do something we like, right?" She nodded again. "And we should feel comfortable doing those things… What do you like to do?"

"Writing." She closed her eyes, thinking. "Modeling, I guess."

"You feel like writing can take you to a whole other place?"

"Yeah."

"But what about modeling? Do you feel yourself when you do it? Like you can just …do anything and not be judged? Or do you have to put up an act for someone?"

She breathed deeply. Eli could tell that he had hit her. Now when she blinked, she would keep her eyes closed for a longer period of time, as if hiding tears. She pressed her lips into a line, trying not to allow the tears to escape. "I… I'm the fattest one there, and sometimes I wonder why I was even...good enough." She spoke through her teeth now. "And sometimes I wake up and the voice inside my head tells me, '_You should just go back to sleep, you useless fat-ass._'

"Other days I feel like the stupidest person out there for doing this to myself. …But then the voices keep coming back. _You idiot! You can't quit now. Not after all we've been through; after all I've done for you! Of course you can't handle this. ...The world would be better off without you._

It hasn't been that long, but it feels like forever is just beginning. ...It's hard to hide because when you're with other people who don't know, they just…they hurt you more."

"Clare." Jake scooted closer to her. "It's …really good that you shared how you felt. And we're here to help you get rid of this."

"You can't get rid of it. It will _always_…be a part of you." She wiped under her eyes. "Even if you've stopped, it'll still be there, somewhere, haunting you. Threatening to break you again and again and again …until you can't stop."

"And we don't want you to have to experience anything like that. ..You're beautiful, Clare, and nothing can change that."

He gently wiped away a few tears, before allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. Her other hand was still in Eli's grasp.

"And, Clare…we love what makes you yourself. You've accomplished a lot… You've been published, you're practically the smartest person in our class, and you're an _awesome_ best friend. I couldn't ask for someone any better than you." Alli got up from her seat to give Clare a hug. "We really are here for you if you ever need us… All of us." She glanced at the two boys on the sofa next to her, and then she briefly looked at the three others who were in the room. "You're the best Clare you can be, and that's exactly what we're looking for."

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me—yay or nay on my attempt at the big conversation?<strong>

**Oh, P.S. go vote on my poll! I am having a reward for the 100th reviewer. I may need to do one for the 125th reviewer too, because I had the idea and the poll since I had 70-something reviews, and the review count has definitely gone up. Haha. So, past 4 am, and I have somewhere to go tomorrow. Dedication=D Please leave me a lot of lovely reviews to wake up to, and hopefully a winner of 100th reviewer!**


	14. Tautou

**I wanted to use another song for this, but instead I decided to use "Tautou" by Brand New! Look it up((: **

* * *

><p><em>I'm sinking like a stone in the sea.<em>  
><em>I'm burning like a bridge for your body.<em>

_I'm sinking like a stone in the sea._  
><em>I'm burning like a bridge for your body.<em>

_I'm sinking like a stone in the sea._  
><em>I'm burning like a bridge for your body...<em>

* * *

><p>"Jake, I've been meaning to talk to you." Glen said.<p>

Jake stopped chewing his cereal, placing his spoon back into the bowl. "Okay."

"You and Clare have been hanging out a lot lately."

"Yeah, I mean, we always hang out. We're best friends, and we haven't been back in town for that long."

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. I know that choosing to move was probably not a good idea. But now that you guys have caught up and gotten back to your old routine, it puts a lot of worry on me. You guys are older now, and you both have gone through puberty. You guys probably see each other in new ways, and I'm starting to get the idea that maybe you two had...done something that y-"

"-No, of course not." Though he thought about it a few times...

"Good." He let out a deep breath. "I was afraid I'd have to give you the talk again."

"Trust me, dad. We don't have _sex _in our near future." He gave his dad a small smile. "We won't do anything we regret." He bit his lip. These talks were still weird for him, despite the many times his mom had set him down and talked about this when he was in elementary school...

"Okay… Your mom will be happy to hear that her little chats when you were younger worked."

"Ugh, do not even tell her. I had to deal with talking about that with her when I was a little kid, but I think you can handle it. It isn't something I exactly want to talk about with my _mom_."

"Okay, I won't tell her. When she gets back from her business trip, it will be like nothing ever happened." He pretended to zip his mouth. "Now that it's covered, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Clare and I were gonna go to the movies, but since it's raining, we're just going to have a movie marathon at her house."

"Have fun, and be safe." Jake's eyes almost popped at what his father said. "On the roads, I mean."

"Oh... Yeah, I knew that. Bye." He grabbed his jacket and put it on, before heading outside.

* * *

><p>"So, you two are having a sleepover?"<p>

"_Movie marathon._ It's different than a sleepover."

"Now why is that? Because you two get to sleep on the couch instead?"

"Actually, we'll be watching movies in my room. My parents are having friends over, so we'll have to confide ourselves to staying upstairs."

"Even better. I wish I could be stuck in a room with that boy."

"Alli, I told you that you could come if you wanted to."

"I know, but I think you and Jake need to spend some time alone."

"'Spend some time alone?' We're not _dating_."

"You should be. Come on, just be lucky you get to spend time with someone as _delicious _as him."

"_Delicious_? Really? That's kind of cliché. I wouldn't really describe him that way."

"Describe who in what way?" Jake asked, coming into her room.

"Um, no one. …I'll talk to you later, Alli."

"You sure will. _Details_, as soon as he leaves. Got it?"

"Fine." Clare sighed, hanging up the phone. "So, zombie-fighting flick time?"

"I think that would better be suited for when it's dark out." He chuckled.

"True. So...Since it's still really bright outside, how about we start with Finding Nemo?" She joked.

"Hey, that's not funny. That movie is sad." He smiled. "And that was a joke, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I do have the DVD. We can watch it if you want to."

"Sure." He said.

"Okay, well, why don't you start the movie? I'll go get us some food and stuff. We'll pretty much be stuck up here until all of my parents' friends leave."

"Okay." He nodded, before walking over to her large shelf of movies. He quickly skimmed the selection, before picking out _Finding Nemo_, surprised to see that Clare had a few movies he was sure her mother had not approved of. I mean, yes, most people had seen _The Hangover_, _Superbad_, or _Step-Brothers_, but she had a few he didn't think she'd watch: _KickAss, Euro Trip_, and even some movie called _Sex Drive_. He'd never seen it, but he just assumed he was better off not knowing what it was about…

He continued to scan the titles, but was surprised when he saw a DVD case that had no title. He took it off of the shelf and opened it up. The disc read _Clare's First Ballet Recital__._

Oh, I need to watch this.

He placed the disc in the DVD player, and hit play. Clare was in the center of the stage, though she clearly forgot her moves. Jake remembered this. He had gone with the Edwards in attempt to make Clare more self-assured, but she didn't realize he was there. When she saw him in the audience, she made one quick move and knocked another girl down.

"No, turn that off!" Clare placed the large bowl of popcorn and a few cans of soda down on her nightstand. She grabbed the remote from Jake and stopped the DVD. "You know I hated ballet."

"Oh, I remember." She frowned, so he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"You already saw it once. I think that is enough." She replaced the disc with _Finding Nemo_, and played the movie. She and Jake sat down on her bed, beginning to watch the animated film.

* * *

><p>Marlin's long journey to find his son, Nemo, had gone and went, but the thoughts from this morning found their way back into Jake's brain. It didn't help that Clare would have changed into some shorts to sleep in, either.<p>

He didn't realize that he was staring at Clare, until she said something about it. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He bit his lip. "Like what?"

"Well, it looks like you're staring into space."

"…You really wanna know?"

"Yeah, spill."

"I have the most amazing friend in the world. I just hope that she can help me with some relationship advice."

"Oh, you like someone, huh?"

"Yeah, I think I'm falling for her. But she probably doesn't feel the same way."

"Tell me more about this girl… How's your history with her?"

"We've known each other for a long time. I can always count on her to be there for me. …I just hope that doesn't ruin anything for us, because I really like her. ...Any help?"

"Maybe a risk wouldn't be a bad idea."

"So, let's say I wanted to kiss her. How do you think she'd take that?"

Clare blushed. "I'm sure she'd like that."

Jake leaned forward, pressing his lips against Clare's. Barely three seconds into their kiss, the movie playing in the background made both of them laugh.

Clare put her hands in Jake's hair, making him groan. Almost immediately, he felt her pulling at his shirt. He could barely process how fast her hands were moving to unbutton his shirt. She pulled it down his arms, and tossed it onto the floor. Her lips were back on his in an instant, while she ran her hand down his chest. She momentarily struggled at the zipper of his pants.

They broke away from each other for a few seconds. "If it's too much, we do—"

She shook her head. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, before attempting to pull his pants down. He chuckled, standing up to help her out. She glared at him for laughing at her, as she pushed his pants down past his knees. She made him sit back down on her bed so she could take his pants off completely.

Jake rolled his eyes. He found it funny that she was taking complete control. "Do you find this fair?"

"Find what fair?"

"I'm almost _naked_, and you're still fully clothed. …I mean, I've already seen you naked. But I think I need something to refresh my mind."

She sighed. She'd vaguely remembered her little fiasco from that night. She lifted her shirt over her head, and then unhooked her bra, dropping it to the floor. She loved watching Jake's eyes pop.

She climbed into Jake's lap, her new confidence over-taking her. But inside she was a little worried. Would it feel _good?_ Would she still feel the same way about Jake afterward? …She wasn't expecting to get the answer so strongly, but she found herself in pain before she knew it.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jake asked.

She shook her head. Jake kissed her to cover up her noises. She dug a hand into his back.

* * *

><p>"You know," Jake whispered in Clare's ear. "that your parent's friends will probably be leaving soon."<p>

"No, it's only 9 o'clock. I mean, they've had friends over since 1, but I doubt that everyone will leave before eleven."

"Ah. So, shouldn't you call Alli?"

"W-what?"

"I could hear her through the phone. She should practice speaking a little quieter."

Clare covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"It's okay." Jake took her hands away from her face. "I'm actually kind of flattered to be called delicious."

"But you weren't even in the room when I said that."

"Yes, but I could hear you from down the hallway."

"I am _so _going to get you for that one." She warned.

"I'd like to see you try." He winked at her. She got off of her bed, backing away. He pinned her against the wall. She swallowed. "Nervous?"

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. I worked on this for about a week. I didn't want to make it cliché-_- But, Friday the 5<strong>**th****, I got 1,560 views! Thanks everyone! Okay, more updates today+new song fics! And the 100****th**** reviewer was…drum roll…eclarelover4life! Congrats!**


	15. Fork And Knife

**Sorry, I was without power for two days, so I couldn't post this. Also, Monday was supposed to be my first day of school, but Monday and Tuesday were canceled due to a lot of people not having power. It was funny. When my sister and I were in her room, we heard a burglar alarm outside, then the lights came on. People down the street started cheering! But yeah, not like any of you care, but my schedule is : US History AP, Psychology, Fundamentals Of Art, Lunch, Physics Honors, Russian 3 Honors, Pre-Calculus Honors, English 3. **

**Song: "Fork and Knife" –Brand New.**

** The song sounds a bit weird, but I love it! This is the epilogue and was meant to be longer:(**

_Well take it easy, tiger's in a cage  
>We're pacing on our pads and waiting<em>  
><em>For the town to come and reperate<em>  
><em>Our lazy bones ache for our dowry<em>

_You can't hold on to the thrill_  
><em>So I hope you find your will to follow through<em>  
><em>(What we invented I am now ending)<em>  
><em>Hold on to who you love<em>  
><em>We are dried and blown like dust since we were young<em>  
><em>(What we invented I am now ending)<em>

_The closest thing we had to royalty_  
><em>The chance to break our parent's patterns<em>  
><em>We chose to keep our teenage tragedy<em>  
><em>In lieu of a romantic palace<em>  
><em>Play tender like a newborn baby would<em>  
><em>Play tender 'til the night is over<em>  
><em>I'm leaving you to nurse your cherished wounds<em>  
><em>And care for it just like your lover, yeah<em>

_Can't hold on to the thrill_  
><em>So I hope you find your will to follow through<em>  
><em>(What we invented I am now ending)<em>  
><em>Hold on to who you love<em>  
><em>We are dried and blown like dust since we were young<em>  
><em>(What we invented I am now ending)<em>  
><em>Can't hold on to the thrill<em>  
><em>So I hope you find your will to follow through<em>  
><em>(What we invented I am now ending)<em>  
><em>Hold on to who you love<em>  
><em>We are dried and blown like dust since we were young<em>  
><em>(The morning's over, the day is in full swing)<em>

_I know you're busy, but please won't you come visit me_  
><em>You are a nameless ghost you haunt your bag of bones<em>  
><em>Wolf messed with your vision<em>  
><em>He's sitting in your kitchen while you sleep tonight<em>  
><em>He will eat your young and you will act surprised<em>

_Can't hold on to the thrill_  
><em>So I hope you find your will to follow through<em>  
><em>(What we invented I am now ending)<em>  
><em>Hold on to who you love<em>  
><em>We are dried and blown like dust since we were young<em>  
><em>(What we invented I am now ending)<em>  
><em>Can't hold on to the thrill<em>  
><em>So I hope you find your will to follow through<em>  
><em>(What we invented I am now ending)<em>  
><em>Hold on to who you love<em>  
><em>We are dried and blown like dust since we were young<em>  
><em>(The morning's over, the day is in full swing)<em>

* * *

><p>Jake looked at his watch. Six more minutes until one-thirty. <em>Could time move any slower?<em>

Before he realized it, he could see Clare walked toward him.

"Late, huh?" He joked as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, some people take forever to get ready. And I'm sure you're not complaining about what you see."

"Oh, you're just being cocky." He pulled her into his arms. He kissed behind her ear, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"There are kids here." She warned, her eyes looking around the park.

"So." He whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "I know this is supposed to be our first official date, but I doubt this is suitable for the public to see."

"Oh, is that what this is?" He smirked. "I thought that was supposed to come before our first," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "encounter."

His breath tickled her skin. She shivered.

"Am I making you nervous?"

She shook her head.

"I know I am." He flashed a grin. After deciding that she'd had enough embarrassment, they started to eat their lunch.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" He asked.<p>

"Tomorrow's the last day of school. And then we can spend the whole summer together. …Hey, you guys didn't sell your cabin, right?"

"Nope, why?"

"Nothing."

"Seems like someone wants to spend some alone time with one Jake Martin."

She bit her lip. "Well, we could skip school. We're not doing anything important."

"How about I ask my dad if we can go after school? Then we could just leave in the morning instead. And then we can spend who knows how much time together…"

"Mhmm. Sounds perfect." She kissed his cheek.

"I guess you'll have to break the news to Alli though."

"She'll live." She flashed a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but my fingers hurt:( And I'm also a little tired. I decided to make this a trilogy, instead of just a 2 part series! Be happy. It equals more chapters! Haha. I hope to get a lot more reviews for this little trilogy! I'll post soon! Oh, go check out the outfits for this chapter on my profile!<br>**


End file.
